Find Hemlar's murderer
Beginning This quest is given to the Castaway should he choose to join either The Inquisition or The Order of The Holy Flame. Upon arriving at your room you will find the Inquisitor waiting outside and the man who was supposed to share the room with you, Hemlar, lying dead within. The inquisitor will task the Castaway with finding the murderer, reasoning that, as the Castaway is a new arrival, he is the only one who couldn't have done it. Inquisitor Mendoza will give you this quest. Begin with talking to Master Vitus. He’ll tell you to talk with Caspar and allow trading with him. Investigate the crime scene Head to your quarters and collect every item you can find. The important ones are: the kitchen knife, found by Hemlar’s body, a small packet of weed, found leaning against the bookcase, and Hemlar's purse, slipped under the bed with a wine jug beside it. You can also find a frying pan and a lock pick in the seaman's chest, a sausage laying on the bookcase and a bottle of wine by the bed. During the conversation with Caspar, mention about the task given to you by the Inquisitor. Afterwards list out every item you have found. Conversation with Harlok and Karlsen Show Harlok the knife that killed Hemlar. He will just give you a stew and tell you to go away. Show Karlsen the knife and he will tell you the knife is Harlok's, and Karlsen had sharpen the blade before. Circle of Suspects Head to Master Pallas and ask for the list of people who can leave the keep. You won’t get it until you finish the Basic Training quest. The suspects of Hemlar's partner is Harlok, Caspar, Taylor, Ash, Enzo, Karlsen and Tucker. Talking to the suspects one by one Now there’s a little running waiting for you. Ask about Hemlar each time. Begin with Ash, Karlsen, Tucker and then ask Harlok about everything you can. Tucker will tell you that Hemlar always stays in the kitchen, and he was close to Harlok. He will also tell you that Hemlar selling Brugleweed is no secret in the Monastery. Talk to Harlok to prove it. Harlok said that he and Hemlar were just talking about cooking. Now you can show the knife to Harlok, which belongs to him, that made him more suspicious. Find Enzo in the upper part of the Monastery, he said that he was punished to sweep the floor because he wanted to know what are the ingredients of an illusion scroll, and he thought that the Hall of the Holy Flame will have the answer, so he broke into it but got caught. He said that he would never touch Brugleweed. Find Ash who is sweeping the floor in the upper part of the rooms, he would tell you that Harlok was a chef in the ship of Elenor, the captain was Gregorius Steelbeard, which happened to be Patty's father. Actually you can find some Brugleweed on Ash if you pickpocket him. Talk to Taylor. He will deny himself in selling Brugleweed or helping Hemlar with them. Although he knew selling Brugleweed earns you a lot, getting them into the Monastery was very difficult. Talk to Harlok again. Ask him about the Chef of the Pirate ship, he will tell you the truth eventually. This completes the Quest "What does Harlok know?" He was bored in the Monastery, and he saw Hemlar was selling Brugleweed, so he purchased Brugleweeds from Hemlar. Since selling Brugleweeds were prohibited in the Monastery, and the weapon which murderered Hemlar was a knife from his kitchen, so he seems odd while someone got into the kitchen. He will also tell you that Hemlar was trading with his partner in the cemetery, but he didn't know who he was. Yoki, who’s guarding the cemetery entrance, is a person who you must intimidate, telling him that he’ll lose his job. Then ask about the person who get into the cemetery with Hemlar. Yoki will tell you Enzo is not the person who got into the cemetery with Hemlar. Next in line is Caspar, he will tell you Hemlar and Tucker always fight against each other, so Tucker isn't the partner of Hemlar. It leaves out Taylor and Ash. After talking with Taylor, he will tell you that the suspect went to the upper level of the Monastery so he could not follow him. Talking to Hemlar's partner Talk to Caspar and he will point out it leaves out Ash. Talk to Ash and point out that he is the partner of Hemlar. There were two options: A - First you tell me the truth... B - But I can help you... Choose option B, Ash admit the fact that he is Hemlar's partner and he will tell you everything about him and Hemlar. This completes the Quest "Who is Hemlar's Partner?" He will give you 10 weed reefers to sell and tempt the murderer to re-appear. Distribute the weed reefers in the Volcano Keep First, talk to Vitus and ask for permission as selling weed reefers are prohibitted in the Monastery. Then, sell the weed reefers to: * Caspar (50 Gold) * Kalib (50 Gold) * Karlsen (50 Gold) * Harlok (50 Gold) * Tucker (50 Gold) * Dalman (50 Gold) * Kato (50 Gold) * Yoki (50 Gold) (give it to him for free if you still have not got access to the cemetery) * Taylor (100 Gold) (He is a bit foolish, so you can ask for 100 Gold if you like, but the original price was 50, so it's okay to charge him 50 or 100, doesn't matter.) Actually, till now, you've only sold 9 of them, but it's already enough. Then, talk to Caspar about the sold weed reefers. Waiting for the killer Go into the bathroom (the door is next to Caspar when he is sweeping), go into a bathtub and choose the option "Wait for the killer" Also, when you sleep, there is an option: Sleep with an eye open. Nothing happens if you choose this option. At last, you will see the murderer of Hemlar standing in front of you, he is Master Aric. There are two options: Help Aric or Fight against him again. Choose the option to fight. This will be a lot more difficult than before if you use the Fireflush, because he was still a "Master" class trainer. Defeat him again (or kill him if you like, anyway he was a drug seller and murderer). Rewards Talk to Master Vitus for experience and reward. You can choose your reward between: Strength Potion (+5 Strength Permanently) Mana Potion (+5 Mana Permanently) Talk to other suspects that was on the list to get a little experience. Quests involved in this case * Find Hemlar's partner * What does Harlok know? * Distribute the weed reefers in the keep * Investigate the Crime Scene * Circle of Suspects The motive behind the murder The truth is, Aric wanted to get back to mainland which was free from the ruins, but he needed money, so he worked with his master, Cutter to deliver the weed reefers to the Monastery. The distribution was laid out like so: * Ash: Delivers weed reefers to the Monastery * Hemlar: Sells them * Aric: Collects money from Hemlar But instead of giving the money to Aric, Hemlar hid it in the cemetery, and was murdered because of it. Category:Risen Quests Category:Volcano Keep